File talk:Flag of Clymene.png
This is too sexual! Pierlot McCrooke 15:48, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I like the flag. And Pierlot (zo seksueel getint vind ik die afbeelding ook niet hoor, ik heb al VEEL erger gezien) Robin Ferguson 15:55, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, it is too sexual Pierlot McCrooke 15:57, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::Why is this too sexual and the seal not? Robin Ferguson 16:03, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::The seal is also too sexual Pierlot McCrooke 16:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Well no, it's an image of a Greek godess. It's nothing but a naked woman, what's wrong with that? She is just standing there 16:09, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::May be you should change some parts so you get no complaints fro me Pierlot McCrooke 16:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think most Lovians are wise enough to give this image a place in its context without making trouble of a nude woman. By the way: it's not a kind of pornographic image: it's a piece of history and art. 16:14, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It is not art, some dumb people say that this is art Pierlot McCrooke 16:15, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Don't say that. Art is more than what some people say ity is. Art is everything, everywhere, nothing and nowhere 16:35, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Is this art? No. Pierlot McCrooke 16:37, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::That's your vision Not mine, nor Robin's. 16:38, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: Otherwise i have to censor your seal Pierlot McCrooke 16:39, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::: 16:40, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Pierlot McCrooke 16:42, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Pierlot, don't be mean because you find it's too sexual. If you know the word, I think you know the meaning too? If you know the meaning, you don't have to be (geschokt) by see this image. It is not a pornographic image! When I was your age I even don't know what the hell sex, sexual or all that kind of stuff was. Art is like Dimitri said a vision that is different by everyone else. And this image is in my vision art. Robin Ferguson 16:47, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :@ Pierlot McCrooke , close one eye, and it will be half sexy (smile) ¿Lars Washington? 16:49, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. If you surf the web you'll find other things that they do call 'art' and are much worse. This is a part of the culture of some people, and of the people of Clymene. 18:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::Je pense que c'est une bonne drapeau. Trying to speak a little bit French :D --OWTB 19:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ben oui, pas mal hein! (J'ai un examen de français, lundi. Une heure écrit, une demi-heure orale... Bof!) 19:02, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Maak 't me niet te moeilijk è. :D 't Duurde al 7 minuten om die zin te vertalen. Er zijn maar twee franse zinne die ik zo kan opstellen: Je ne sais pas en Je ne parle pas français. :P --OWTB 19:07, 20 June 2008 (UTC) en dan toch nog een 8 staan voor het vak :) ::::::Bon, on doit commencer quelque part, n'est-ce pas? Mon français n'est pas bon chose non plus, hein, mais je peut "tirer mon plan" 19:10, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::This is an english wiki, so please speak in english Pierlot McCrooke 19:12, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Insgelijks. ;) --OWTB 19:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Bon :) I was just practising for my oral exam Monday 19:18, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Aha. --OWTB 07:10, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Message from Pierlot: Please censor this flag Pierlot McCrooke 17:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) New design I don't like to criticise, but I'm a little dubious about this design. It's definitely an improvement, but the black star looks slightly strange the way it crosses multiple stripes, and the whole design is very similar to the American flag (which might be your intention, I don't know). I think it'd be more suited to be the flag of Kinley tbh. :P --Semyon 08:13, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it's better than the old flag :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::There is at least no porn on it anymore Pierlot McCrooke 17:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::That's what I say :P I speak for CCPL when I mean the flag was definitely offensive (as in aanstootgevend). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I had no problem with the old flag, but the tips on not having a seal prompted me to change it. And BTW, the seal on the old flag, which I liked has become the new state seal. It was nicer. HORTON11: • 19:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure I like either flag. And I agree, the old flag was ugly and sexual. However, the new flag is a bit boring. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC)